Behind Closed Doors
by xless.then.three
Summary: Everyone has their own way of expressing how they feel for another, and some just prefer to do so quietly. One-Shot YuuRam BL warning


No one could understand why they were still engaged. Even Conrart, who spent most of his day with his majesty, was drawing a blank. Not a soul, aside from the maids, ever really discussed it either. Some thought to ask Greta, but they would only receive a child like answer about her two fathers;

"Because they love each other!" Was the basic answer

They used to seem a lot more couple-y and friendly, such as sometimes you would catch a glimpse of Wolfram unnecessarily placing his hand on Yuuri's shoulder while showing or reading some paperwork to him, as more of a small sign of affection then of grabbing the double-blacks attention. Or Yuuri would make a remark and the blonde prince would suddenly not be able make eye contact, as though there was something about what had been said that was really meant for him to hear.

They had never been very _openly_ affectionate, that was for sure, but there had always been some sort of action that gave way to show on lookers a glimpse of what was really being felt; something to assure them that the royal couple was more then just that in name. Though as of late, the glances and hidden smiles across a room had faded into casual business like ones, the seemingly private conversations off on their own had become open and impersonal, and even their interaction with their daughter seemed separate. As far as those looking on could see, they looked like friends and body guards.

It was one day when Wolfram and Yuuri were with Greta in the garden picking flowers and making crowns from them, that Conrart managed to see some sort of message between the two. They looked into each others eyes; after a split second of eye-contact Wolfram smiled and placed a 'Beautiful Wolfram' behind Yuuri's ear, and even though Yuuri only laughed slightly, seemingly at something Greta had said, it was obvious that there was far more substance there. He was suddenly far more curious to the familial situation than before....

"Conrad! Will you be joining us for lunch?" The demon king yelled, now standing and holding his daughters hand half way down the path back towards the castle. After scolding himself inwardly for allowing his guard to slip, he swiftly made his way over to the young double-black king and replied that he would be happy to.

He quietly observed the two the rest of the day, and when consulting both his older brother and mother, they also did. Over the next few days, they each did their best to scrutinize every interaction and even being so bold (Lady Cheri was anyway) as to make blunt comments about the two in attempts to prod out a reaction. After a few days, they convened to tell of their findings over the concerning couple.

Gwendal had deduced that they were only keeping the engagement for political reasons, such as it seems to appease Wolfram's family to have such a strong connection in the current Royalty for instance. He said that he could see a few things that lead him to believe they still had some sort of feelings for each other though.

Ceclilie was extremely confused by the situation. She had first been enthusiastic because of how possessive her Wolfie was being over the young King, and he still got into random fights with the King over the double-black supposedly cheating, but Wolfram had always been very full of emotion and hated when his pride or honour took a hit and would avoid so at all cost. They had barely reacted to any of her comments and when they did it was raised eyebrows and counter remarks that evidently lead her to tackling Wolfram begging that he didn't mean it. Needless to say she had gotten no where…

And neither had Conrart. He couldn't in anyway figure out what was going on between his Godson and his younger brother, for there were things that either of the boys did that could be interpreted at opposite ends of the spectrum. He had tossed back and forth just about every option he could think of and had come up with nothing but a headache.

With the lack of development, the three had decided from their familial standing, that as long as Wolfram was happy, it wasn't their business. Conrart inwardly added Yuuri to that statement as well.

So without their answer they dispersed, but not without Gwendal asking Conrart to take over his late watch of his highness's room for that night, to which Conrart accepted without terms.

Later that night, Conrart leaned on the wall with closed eyes listening softly to his surroundings. As he heard his majesty's door open he shot up straight and turned his attention straight to it, only to see a sleepy little princess looking up at him and rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry Conrad. I'm just thirsty" She said sweetly, a small yawn following her short sentence. He just smiled at her and let a small amused chuckle escape as he knelt down to her level, "Would you like me to call a maid to take you to the kitchen?" he asked the girl, since he couldn't leave his post this was the best he could offer.

"No thank you, I know where Sangria's room is, she'll take me." Greta whispered as her hands returned to her sides. He watched the girl make her way down the hall all the while fiddling with the little ruffles on her nightgown, then once she was out of sight he looked back to see the wide open door. He quietly went over to the door, which some how the small sleepy child had managed to open almost completely, and entered the room to grab the door handle.

Since he was on guard and was supposed to be checking his peripheral vision and such he couldn't help but look when he caught this sight in the corner of his eye.

Wolfram, who was usually half off the bed and probably would be in a few hours, was holding the king who had his head softly nuzzled against the blonde's chest as well having his arms lightly around him. As he had looked, Wolfram had pulled Yuuri closer to him seemingly to fill the cold space that their daughter had occupied and as he did, Conrart could faintly hear Yuuri mumbled Wolfram's name and smile.

Conrart smiled softly, pulling the door closed quietly. Now he understood. Sure, some of the best loves are open and flaunted aimlessly for proof of it.

But true love lives behind closed doors.  


* * *

A/N : Kinda sweet isn't it? I kept thinking about this last night while I was trying to go to bed, and then while I was writing my exam, so after I finished I whipped out my trusty blackberry and wrote out the first half of this in an email to myself then sent it when they let me leave so I could finish this when I got home. I'm actually quite proud.....this goes to show what a hopeless romantic I am, right?

ANYWAY, I hope you liked this, cause I really loved writing it. Gotta love when story's just come to you and pour out over the page, be them short or long, am I wrong?

**PS** when reviewing, please keep in mind that though English is my first language, I am Canadian and we spellt a lot of words differently as well as use them in many different contexts that Americans do. Just a friendly note to avoid confusion ^___^


End file.
